ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6052 (31st December 2019)
Plot Shirley orders Linda to stop drinking when she sees her knocking back shots. Linda refuses and Shirley calls Mick for aid. Meanwhile, Linda messages the anonymous number telling them to call her. Linda consoles an upset Honey. Honey senses a problem when Linda tells her about the events of Christmas Eve. Linda offends Iqra and Ash on comments about their sexuality and creates an awkward atmosphere when she expresses her feelings on a match between Iqra and Tina. Linda looks sheepish when Karen offers her gratitude on her help with the search for Keanu. Karen breaks down, telling Linda that she senses something terribly rotten and she thinks that Keanu is dead. A flimsy Linda tries to reassure her. Mick turns up at the party as Linda is gulping a bottle of vodka. He pulls the strings and commands her home. An adolescent Linda objects and locks herself in the laundry room. Mick serenely tries talking her out, but Linda passes out. Time passes and she awakens, thinking she can still hear Mick’s voice from the other side of the door. She’s muddled when she discovers Denise and learns that Mick left some time ago. She calls a nameless subject and requires a meeting. She begins to severely spiral out of control and dances carelessly and thoughtlessly whilst knocking back more and more gallons of alcohol. Both an intoxicated Linda and Denise end up on the streets, searching for cigarettes, when they bump into the Fowler’s. Her attitude towards Martin is questionably unnatural and Martin doesn’t look too comfortable. Linda’s soon back to her rebellious state of mind and dancing on the table, where she alarmingly falls. She receives a call from a concerned Mick. Moments later, she snaps back into motion with Lee scolding her for the harsh words she said to Mick, but she can’t remember any of it. Linda soon finds her way to the E20 and at the bottom of another glass. She snaps at Ruby, thinking she’s Whitney. Mick finally tracks her down and manages to bring her home. Sharon realises the seriousness of Linda’s behaviour when she sees her state. Mick has managed to put Linda to bed and hours have passed. She awakens from a phone call from the anonymous number and sneaks back down into the bar. Sharon catches her and can’t believe it when Linda orders her out. But, again, Linda can’t remember any of it. She’s soon back onto the streets and into The Albert, where she ends up going back to a hotel with a man. He tries groping her and putting her to bed. She fortunately manages to escape his clutches. She somehow finds her way back to Walford in the deserted night and in the hail of rain. She is approached by Martin outside the Vic, who threatens her to remain quiet about the events of Christmas Day. Cast Regular cast *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Dotty Cotton - Milly Zero *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks Guest cast *Matthew - Ross Forder Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, upstairs flat and alleyway *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen, hallway and laundry room *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *E20 - Club *The Albert - Bar *Walford Park *Welcome Sleep - Hotel room and exterior Notes *This episode focused entirely on Linda Carter's alcoholism storyline from the character's perspective. *Ray De-Haan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode, while Kelly Dent and Mark Lisbon were the stunt performers. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Linda's drinking spirals dangerously out of control. Category:2019 episodes